Machine-to-machine (M2M) devices are becoming more prevalent. M2M refers to a technology that allows devices and/or systems to communicate with other devices and/or systems of similar capabilities. Examples M2M type devices include eReaders like the KINDLE or the NOOK, temperature sensors, water meters, electric meters, gas meters on homes, condominiums, apartments, and in-vehicle automotive systems (e.g., navigation aids, emergency notification), or the like. Typically, an M2M device acquires information (e.g., temperature, utility usage, documents, etc.) and provides the information to another M2M device via a network. Due to the increasing number of M2M devices entering the marketplace, it is conceivable that network congestion may occur.